


About a Boy

by BriMarie



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Ex Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Literati, Secret Child, Secrets, jess and rory, rory and jess, they should've ended up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: After a hook up, Rory ended up pregnant with Jess' child. Only thing is, she never told him; that is until they accidentally cross paths 6 years later.*A little angst and fluff*
Relationships: Rory Gilmore & Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 10





	About a Boy

Six years ago

Rory was rapping up the last few words of her article for the Times. "And that's why you shouldn't put ointment on your unmentionables." She said as she typed it out. She smiled and happily closed her laptop satisfied with her work. She grabbed her stuff and waved at the few people that were left in the office.

Another successful day at her full time job. Who would've thought she'd make it this far? She had just published her tenth successful article, and tonight she decided to celebrate by herself. Ever since she broke up with Logan after graduation, she realized that she needed to grow up. He was dragging her down, and it made her forget her original intentions and motives.

She entered a nearby bar that she went to quite often. She plopped down at the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender gave her a smug yet judging face. "Weren't you here last week?" The woman asked. Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes I was." She replied trying not to sound annoyed. The woman chuckled under her breath.

"Don't you think it's a little sad that you come here all the time alone?" The woman asked as she cleaned out a glass. Rory made an agitated face; she could feel her cheeks heat up from anger. "Don't you think it's pretty sad that you work at a bar when you're 50 years old?" Rory retorted.

A few chuckles could be heard from the few people who overheard her. The bartender scowled at her and walked away without a word. Rory sighed. "Who does she think she is talking to a paying customer like that?" She thought out loud. "A real bitchy person indeed." A familiar voice said. She turned her head and gasped when she saw who it was. "Jess, when did you get back in town?!" She asked. He made that signature grin. "Nice to see you too Gilmore." He said as he took a seat beside her.

Rory blushed because of her rude manners. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just shocked to see you especially here." Rory said. "Don't worry about it. I just moved back to Hartford a month ago. I meant to come and check up on you actually." He said taking a sip of his beer. Rory blushed. She couldn't believe he was thinking of her even though they haven't spoken since the night of the revenge kiss she gave him to get back at Logan.

"I guess it was fate to see you here then." She said. "I guess so." He said. They both gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds before looking away so it wouldn't get too awkward. "So how's life been treating you?" Rory asked trying to start conversation. "Actually pretty good for once. I'm a successful author of three novels." Jess said. Rory smiled brightly.

"You made more books? And you're just now telling me? How dare you!" Rory said as she playfully hit him. He chuckled lightly. "Yeah maybe one day I can lend them to you." He said. "Definitely, I adored your first novel you gave me a few years ago. I reread it all the time. I still have it in my bookshelf." Rory said. Jess blushed lightly.

"What about you? You doin' good?" He asked. "Yeah I work at the Times Magazine." She said. He made a full smile which was extremely rare for him. "Well, well, well it looks like Rory Gilmore ended up accomplishing her dream after all." Jess said. He had the bartender bring him two shots and he gave one to Rory. "To our accomplishments." He said raising his shot glass. She reciprocated. "To our accomplishments." She repeated. They both toasted and downed their shots.

The two mingled for hours just like they did when they were teenagers. It gave Rory a nostalgic blast from the past that she didn't know she needed. Talking to him was always one of her favorite past times even whenever she was dating Dean (obviously) and Logan.

A few drinks turned into quite a bit and quite a bit turned into a bit too much and a bit too much became I can't even think straight anymore. The two were laughing at something that was probably not funny, but at the moment it was.

"We should do this more often you and I." Jess said pointing his shaking hand to her and his own chest. "I totally agree. This was awesome." Rory agreed. Jess took another unneeded sip of his beer. "Yo you wanna get out of here and go to my place? I got more alcohol there. Plus we don't have to pay for it." Jess said. Rory jumped up out of her seat and grabbed his wrist.

"Hell yeah, let's go Mariano!" She said dragging him behind her. The bartender watched them walk off until she realized they didn't pay. "Hey wait you didn't pay!" She said chasing after them, but it was too late. They were gone.

**

Magically they ended up being sober enough to drive to his house. They both stumbled into his apartment giggling at each other when the one fell or stumbled too hard. Jess went to the kitchen and pulled out a vodka bottle and two shot glasses.

"I know we don't need another shot, but I don't think either of us give a shit right now." Jess said pouring both shots. Rory giggled obnoxiously. "Your face looks all funny." She said pointing and laughing at him. He began laughing along with her as he downed his shot.

Suddenly, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck then swiftly drank her shot. "I've gotta a crazy idea, but you gotta be down for it too." Rory said. This caught his attention. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Jess asked. She slowly trailed her fingers up and down his torso. "I was thinking that we could head to your bedroom and do the hanky panky." She said.

He laughed when she referred to sex as the hanky panky. "You know normally I would never talk or sleep with any girl who called sex the hanky panky, but today is your lucky day since I'm wasted." Jess said. Rory smirked and crushed her lips to his. He automatically reciprocated her touch and lifted her legs around his waist to take her to his bedroom.

**

The next morning had been a blur for the both of them at first.

Rory woke up dazed and confused by last nights events. She woke up in another persons bed naked with a massive headache. She looked over to her right and noticed it wasn't just any mans bed, it was Jess' bed. "Fuck." She whispered to herself suddenly remembering almost everything that happened last night.

She threw on all of her clothes and grabbed her phone. 7:45 am the phone read. Damnit! She had to be at work in an hour. Why'd she go out drinking on a Thursday? She heard Jess rolling around in his sleep. She could tell he was about to wake up soon. She debated on greeting him and properly saying goodbye or abruptly leaving and never saying a word about it.

Her decision was made when he woke up and saw her. He looked confused at first but then happy. "Hey you." He said. He stretched and then reached for his pants. "Hey yourself." Rory said. "You're up early. Do you have somewhere to go?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah I've got work, so I can't stick around for much longer sorry." She said.

She looked at him and couldn't help but notice that he looked a little disappointed, but she didn't say anything. "Oh...well I uh guess I'll call you later?" He said. She awkwardly nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Bye Jess." She said. She walked out the room and out the door. He sighed. "Bye Rory." He said when she was long gone.

They haven't seen each other since.

***  
6 years later

"Richie let's go we're gonna be late!" Rory yelled from downstairs. She anxiously gazed at the clock and tapped her foot. "Coming I'm just doing my hair!" He yelled back. She rolled her eyes. He's so much like his father.

"Richard Lucas Mariano get your butt down here now! You are not going to be late for school...again!" She said. She heard footsteps coming and smirked. "Man you must've been really mad if you used my full name." He said picking up his bag. She tossed an apple at him that he caught. "Eat up, I can't have you going to school starving." She said. They both hopped in the car and drove off. During the past six years, Rory had kept a major secret. The longest and dirtiest secret she has ever kept.

She never told Jess they have a son.

Every day she thinks about the day she'll tell him and how it'll happen. She's rehearsed her explanation of why she didn't tell him the moment she found out she was pregnant and why she didn't tell him for six friggin years, but no matter how hard she rehearsed it, it didn't seem like a good enough excuse.

She doesn't think he'd be a bad father at all. Matter of fact, she knows he'd totally financially support her and Richie. So what's making her hold her tongue? She doesn't know either. She had moved back to Stars Hollow and moved in with her mom during the pregnancy and stayed the first few months after Richard's birth.

The whole town fully supported her; however, Luke and Lorelai didn't agree with the thought of keeping the baby from Jess. To honor her late grandfather and her honorary dad, Luke, she named her child after both of them and decided to keep the father's last name out of respect for Jess. The three men she truly loved mixed all into one.

She pulled up to the school ten minutes before the bell. Richie got out the car and ran to the school sidewalk. "Have a great day sweetheart! And stop reading and walking it's dangerous!" She reminded him. He just waved her off and pulled out his book. He was so much like his father it was uncanny.

She looked at her clock to see if she had time to possibly stop and get something from Westin's or Luke's before work. Luckily for her, she was able to have time to herself for a good hour and a half before work. She drove down to the town center and began strolling down the streets.

As she walked, she noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench reading. She stopped in her tracks and gasped. It couldn't be... she thought internally. The man perked his head up and looked her in the eyes. No way... she said. Reality hit her hard when she saw him do his signature smirk and wave at her. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Hey stranger." He said. She was at a loss of words. She stared at him like she was trying to figure out if he was actually there or not. She must've looked stupid standing as still as a statue. He made a concerned face. "Yo Gilmore you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He said. She snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry, I'm just really shocked to see you here in Stars Hollow. You swore you'd never come back here." She said. He closed the book he was reading. "Yeah well I lied. Apparently Luke needed me for something urgent and no one else, so here I am." He said. She nodded. A moment of awkward silence went by before he spoke up.

"I was heading to Westin's after I finished this chapter do you wanna come with?" He asked. What are the odds? "Huh, it's funny that you say that because I was just going over there." She said. He got up from his spot and put his book in his back pocket. "It was fate for us to cross paths then." He said. He held his arm out and she locked hers with his. "Let us go my fair lady." He said with a goofy British accent. She giggled as they walked to the diner.

The whole town knew about Jess' homecoming within the hour he'd been there. It was the major gossip of the day since Jess didn't know he had a son yet. Everyone was curious if this was gonna be the day Rory told him. Jess wasn't oblivious to the stares and people talking about him. He was trying to think of anything wrong he did recently, but couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know why, but I feel like the entire town is talking about me." Jess said. Rory noticed it too; however, she actually knew why. "They're just shocked to see you back that's all." She said hoping he'd buy it, but he was smarter than that. "I don't think that's it. I mean I get that it's surprising to see me here again, but I don't think it's making the whole town gossip about me. Do you know why?" He asked.

She felt sweat drops roll down her forehead. She felt as if she was going to have a panic attack. She knew she'd have to tell him before someone else in this nosey town would. That's probably the only bad thing about living here. Everyone knew everyone which means they know everybody's business. She sighed. This is it. She's gotta tell him, but not here it's too public.

"Hey let's get out of here. The stares are getting uncomfortable." Jess suggested. She was relieved she wasn't the one who had to make an excuse to leave. "You just read my mind." They paid and exited the diner.

Once again, she chickened out of telling him. They were too busy having a good time and she didn't want to ruin it. She decided to take a "sick" day today and just do it tomorrow. They went to various places such as the park, another diner, the library, Luke's, and finally her house. They talked and talked about random things for hours, and Rory didn't even realize the time until her alarm went off. It was already 2:00 which meant that Richie was out of school. Oh shit...

"Crap! I gotta go get...somebody real quick!" She said quickly putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse. Jess looked at her strangely. "Who are you getting? Is it your mom?" He asked. She shook her head. "Just stay in my room until I get back, okay?" She said. She left without saying anything else. Jess rose a brow. "I always fall for the crazy ones." He said plopping down on her bed.

Richie was talking about his awesome day to his mom on the car ride home. Rory was smiling as her son babbled and rambled on about how cool his friends lizard is or something like that. She wasn't really paying attention because she didn't know what the hell she was going to say when she introduced Richie to his dad. He'd been asking for him recently, and she never could answer his question.

"Something wrong mommy? You seem a little distracted." He said. Rory snapped out of it and forced a smile. "Oh um, it's nothing sweetheart. Mommy was just thinking about a special friend of mine that came for a visit today." She said. He grimaced. "Are you talking about your period? That's gross mommy!" He said. Her eyes practically popped out of her head. "What?! Why do you know about periods already? Who told you that?" She asked. "I overheard some fifth grade girls talking about their "special friend" coming which apparently means their referring to their periods." He said.

She didn't know what to say to that. "Well no I wasn't talking about my period I was referring to a real human being who came to visit me." She said. "Do I know them?" He asked. "Uhhhh kind of. You haven't formally met yet, but I'm sure he'll be shocked to see you." She said. Richie made a confused face. "You don't make any sense mommy. You're such a weirdo!" He said laughing at her. She grinned at him.

"Well I birthed you, so that makes you a weirdo too." Rory said sticking her tongue out at her son as if she were a six year old. He reciprocated and they both laughed.

**

Rory felt her palms begin to sweat when she pulled in her driveway. Luckily her mom wasn't home yet, so when she tells Jess she'll have the whole house to herself. She sighed as she put the key in the lock. "Honey I just want you to know that I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." She said looking down at her son. He looked as confused as ever. "You'll understand when we go inside." She said already knowing his question.

She opened the door and slowly walked in. Richie ran in and went straight to the freezer for a popsicle. He looked over to his mom's room and noticed a man sitting on her bed reading a book. "Who are you?" Richie asked. Jess looked up and furrowed his brows when he saw a child he'd never seen before. "Jess, and you are?" Jess asked approaching the kid. The kid smiled. "My name is Richie short for Richard. I'm Rory's kid." He said. Jess froze when he heard that. They've been talking all day, and not once did she mention she had a kid?!

"Are you the special friend she was talking about?" Richie asked. Jess snapped back into reality. "Uh yeah I guess so." He said. He automatically wondered who the dad was. Was it that son of a bitch Logan? Or worse Dean. God even the thought of her having a kid with either pained him. Rory came in with a pained expression on her face.

She already knew what he was gonna ask her. "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" He asked. She sighed deeply. "Jess...I don't know where to start." She said. Richie pulled on Jess' shirt causing him to look down to him. "You have the same eye color as me! And we both have moles. Isn't that crazy?" Richie said. Now that he said it, their eyes do look similar. "Yeah that is crazy." He agreed. "Richie this is the special friend I was talking about. Jess this is Richie." She said.

"Yeah we've met." Jess said with a bit of coldness in his voice. "Who's the dad?" Jess asked. Rory looked down to the floor. "Is it that bastard Logan?" He asked. "No! God no never again." She said. "Is it Dean?" He asked. "He's married I would never!" She said. "Is it— Rory blocked his mouth with her hand. "Richie go to your room." She said. He nodded and ran up stairs. She let go of his mouth. "Rory who's the father?" He asked. She sighed. This is it.

"His full name is Richard Lucas...Mariano."

Jess froze when he heard the last name. "Jess...you're a daddy." She said. He felt light headed and was shocked when he didn't faint. "I'm a what?!" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "You're his father." She repeated. He stroked his fingers through his hair and began roaming around the kitchen. "Wh-what? How? I don't even— Why didn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me that we had a son?!" He asked. She felt tears begin to form.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" She said. "You kept him from me for what six years? What did you think I'd jot off like my dad and banish him? Because I'm not like that! I'd fully support you and him!" He said. She couldn't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. "I don't know why I thought it was okay. I just didn't think you'd want to be a dad yet!" She confessed.

"How long did you plan on not telling me? What if I never came to Stars Hollow today? I probably wouldn't have found out about him for another 10 years or so." Jess said. "I-I don't know!" She said. "I can't believe you! Now I know how Luke felt when he found out about April! This is awful. Out of all the things you've done to me, this by far is the worst!" He said. Rory covered her face in shame.

He sat down and breathed in and out to calm himself down. He looked over at a sobbing Rory and kind of felt bad for causing it, but not fully because she kind of deserved it. "Rory, please stop crying I want to talk like civil people to handle this." He said reaching his hand out to her. She wiped her face and rested her hand on top of his. "Okay." She said. "Okay." He replied. He gripped her hand a little tighter.

"I want to be in his life forever." He said. She smiled and nodded. "That can be arranged." She said. "I already missed the first few years. I don't wanna miss any more of it." He said. "I couldn't agree more." She said. "I'll get a job near here so I can be closer to you two. I wanna make sure I'm always there for him and you when you guys need me." He said. "I like that idea too." She said. "We can do this." She said. He smiled at her. "I believe in this." He said.

"Do you want to meet him again? He's been asking about his father for a while now. I think he'll be excited to finally meet you." She said. "Of course." He agreed. She let go of his hand and went to the staircase. "Richie come downstairs, I want you to meet a very special person." She yelled. The sound of a small child running was heard as he ran down the stairs.

"Who's the special person this time?" He asked with his eyes full of excitement. She smiled, held his hand, and led him to Jess. "Richie I want you to meet your father, Jess Mariano." She said. The boys green eyes lit up like a fire. "So that's where my last name came from!" He said. Jess smiled at him. "Hey son. Nice to finally meet you." Jess said. Richie released himself from his mother and pounced onto Jess to much of Rory and Jess' surprise.

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you! Now I won't be that one kid that doesn't have a dad in class anymore!" He said. Jess wrapped his arms around the boy and put him in his lap. He was glad his kid was able to grow up with a dad in his life unlike him and Rory. "I'll be there for you for the rest of your life. I promise." Jess said. "Pinky swear?" Richie asked holding out his petite pinky. Jess rapped his pinky around his. "Pinky swear." He said.

Rory's heart couldn't handle the cuteness. This is not at all how she thought they'd react when they finally met each other. "I think this is going to work." Rory said looking at Jess. Jess smiled back. "I know this is going to work." He replied. "Is daddy going to live with us now?" Richie asked. Jess couldn't believe he was already being called "daddy" when he just met this kid.

"Uhhhh well, it's complicated. He'll be around but he won't live with us just near us." Rory answered. His happy face fell, and she hated to see him so sad. "Don't worry buddy, I'm going to live very close to you and your mommy." Jess said. "Will we ever live in the same house together?" Richie asked. Jess and Rory looked at each other both blushing. "I'm not sure maybe one day." Rory said. Jess smirked when he heard that. "Really?" Jess asked. Rory grinned at him.

"It's not impossible..." She trailed off. Jess' smirk turned into a genuine smile. One of the reasons he agreed to help Luke was to get with Rory again, but he'd never tell her that. "Yay!" Richie said jumping off of Jess' lap. "We should go and celebrate at Luke's! He'll be so excited to see that I have a dad!" Richie said. Rory and Jess smiled at their precious boy. "I'm down for it." Jess said looking up at Rory for permission. "Yeah that sounds fine. Hop in the car." She said. "Yay!!" Richie yelled as he ran to the car.

"Soooo what you're saying is that we could be a thing again?" Jess asked with a smug look on his face. She rolled her eyes and blushed. "Oh shut up." She said picking up her purse and heading for the door. He chuckled under his breath and followed after her.

"I still got it."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Rory and Jess fic I've ever written and I loved writing every second of it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
